This invention relates to an improved means for controlling the operation of an artificial or disabled arm member and more particularly a means for actuating an artificial or disabled hand.
Many types of elaborate devices have been provided for actuating artificial or disabled hand members but it is believed that all of the devices require a plurality of impulses by the person to actuate the same. Typical of the prior art devices are illustrated in the following United States patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ 1,293,478 F. Lastawskas 2/4/19 1,501,308 F. Burney, Jr. 7/15/24 2,301,009 D. B. Becker 11/3/42 2,500,614 C. Lohmann 3/14/50 2,733,545 C. T. Guadagna 2/7/56 2,867,819 L. E. George 1/13/59 1,338,155 A. Pringle, et al 4/27/20 1,385,669 Otto Dilworth 7/26/21 2,528,464 Wilkerson, et al 10/31/50 2,540,375 G. M. Motis 2/6/51 2,549,792 M. J. Fletcher 4/24/51 3,822,418 Yakobson, et al 7/9/74 ______________________________________
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved means for actuating artificial or disabled arm members.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved means for actuating artificial or disabled arm members by a single impulse on the part of the person.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an artificial hand which is comprised of a single jointless material having springlike characteristics so that the springlike characteristics of the hand will normally maintain the finger members in an opened position relative to a substantially rigid thumb portion.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a quick release mechanism for controlling the operation of artificial or disabled arm members.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a means for actuating artificial or disabled arm members which is convenient to use and is durable in use.
These and other object will be apparent to those skilled in the art.